ultimate_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Expanded Canon
The Star Wars Expanded Canon is the full and complete Canon of Star Wars. It includes Disney's Star Wars Canon, former Expanded Universe material that fits into the canon that does not cause continuity issues with Disney's canon, material produced by Ultimate Plan Productions, and the canons of other material that have evidence it's connected to Star Wars. The material produced by Ultimate Plan Productions helps explain mysteries about Star Wars such as why there are humans a long time ago in a galaxy far far away and has a timeline that expands beyond Disney's timeline up to the present. The Canon expands beyond the galaxy far far away and chronicles what has happened throughout the history of the Omniverse and how it connects to the original galaxy. The Canons of other material that are part of the Star Wars Expanded Canon include all movies produced by Lucasfilm, computer and video games produced by LucasArts and any movie, video game, book etc where there are Easter Eggs that imply that Star Wars is connected in the same canon. Science and Religion The science in the Star Wars Expanded Canon explains the scientific origins of the Force and all of existence. The Canon includes Multiverses which are groups of similar Universes. All Multiverses are within the Omniverse which is all of existence. Space and time is therefore within the omniverse and nothing exists outside the edge of the Omniverse. Parallel universes exist due to Quantum Mechanics. The probability of a subatomic event happening causes multiple outcomes in Wave Function. The Many World Interpretation states that the outcomes create parallel universes. The Mandela Effect is when you remember something that contradicts the truth in this universe. Rather than being a false memory, it is a memory from a parallel universe due to Universe collision because of CERN experiments or Quantum computers. The Force is the spiritual component that defines Star Wars. It is the connection between life and the cosmos. The cosmos is therefore what religions call Brahma or God. Extremely powerful force sensitive beings are what religions call god's. Powerful Force sensitives that are not as powerful as the god's are called angels while evil frightening Force sensitives are called Demons. The Living Force and the environment is behind the evolution from molecules to single called organisms to fungi, plants, and animals. The knowledge of the Force and the cosmos is the truth behind World religions. When both sentient and non sentient beings die, their souls either becomes one with the Force(meaning that their consciousness merges with the consciousness of the Force.) or they maintain their individual consciousness after death. Being able to maintain individual consciousness after death depends on different factors. Qui Gon Jinn, Yoda, and Obiwan Kenobi had to do special training to become Force ghosts after Death. Anakin Skywalker was able to become a Force Ghost probably because he was the Chosen One. Many religions believe in a heaven where the rightous go as a reward, a hell where the wicked go as punishment, and Greco-Roman polytheism believes in the Asphodel Meadows where the ordinary souls who were neither wicked or heroic would go. That shows that at the time in Earth's history when Greek Polytheism came about the god's were able to manipulate the Force to preserve individual souls and send them to 3 regions of the Underworld which are Elyzium/Heaven, Asphodal Meadows, and Tartarus/Hell. However the abundance of ghosts around the world show that many people who experience traumatic deaths such as car accidents or murders have trouble moving on to the afterlife. However The fact that there are ghosts of evil murderers indicates that many times the souls of evil people are trapped on Earth as punishment. The belief in reincarnation in religions such as Buddhism and Hinduism and the testimony of people who remember past lives shows that some people through special Force training, or by the will of the Force are able to have their souls reincarnate into another body. More coming soon Category:Star Wars Category:Ultimate Broccoli Gamer Category:2017